Rintaro
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | birthname = Shigeyuki Hayashi | othername = Kuruma Hino | spouse = | yearsactive = 1958 - present | academyawards = | baftaawards = | cesarawards = | emmyawards = | goldenglobeawards = | awards = Won *''Alexander Senki, Netizen's Choice Award, Puchon International Fantastic Film Festival (1998) *Metropolis, 2nd Place, Best Animation Film, Fant-Asia Film Festival (2001) '''Nominations' *''Metropolis'', Best Film (nomination), Festival de Cine de Sitges (2001) }} is the pseudonym of , a well-known director of anime. He works frequently with the animation studio Madhouse (which he co-founded), though he is a freelance director not employed directly by any one studio. He began working in the animation industry—at age 17—as an in-between animator on the 1958 film Hakujaden. His works have won and been nominated for multiple awards, including a nomination for Best Film (Metropolis) at the 2001 Festival de Cine de Sitges. Rintaro is a fan of science fiction, and has been influenced by American westerns, gangster films, film noir, and French films. Additionally, he was influenced by Osamu Tezuka, and worked with him on Kimba the White Lion and Astro Boy. He said that when he was making Metropolis, which was based on Tezuka's manga of the same name, he "wanted to communicate Tezuka's spirit". Rintaro personally introduced the film at the Big Apple Anime Fest in 2001, where it was screened before its theatrical release by TriStar Pictures. Rintaro has also worked under the name Kuruma Hino, in addition to his best known pseudonym and his birth name. His pseudonym is sometimes miswritten as Rin Taro or Taro Rin. He is a founding member of the Japan Animation Creators Association (JAniCA) labor group. Biography Rintaro's first job in the animation industry was as an in-between animator on the 1958 film Hakujaden, which he worked on while working at Toei Animation. After working on two additional films there, he began working for Mushi Productions, the studio run by Osamu Tezuka. His first directing job was the fourth episode of the 1963 series Astro Boy. After leaving Mushi in 1971 to become a freelancer, he worked on many TV series and films, and established himself as one of the most respected and well-known anime directors in Japan. In recent years, Rintaro has lectured at Kyoto Seika University. Films * Captain Harlock: Mystery of the Arcadia (1978) * Galaxy Express 999 (1979) * Adieu Galaxy Express 999 (1981) * Harmagedon (1983) * The Dagger of Kamui (1985) * Phoenix: Karma Chapter (1986) * Neo Tokyo - Labyrinth (1987) * X (1996) * Alexander: The Movie * Metropolis (2001) * Space Pirate Captain Herlock: The Endless Odyssey (2002) * 48 x 61 (2004) * Yona Yona Penguin (2009) OVA * Take the X Train (1987) * Bride of Deimos (1988) * Matasaburo of the Winds (1988) * I Am Son Goku (1989) * Doomed Megalopolis (1991) * Peacock King (1988) * Down Load (1992) * New Peacock King (1994) * Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals (1994) TV series * Moomin (1972) * Hoshi no Ko Chobin (1974) * Jetter Mars (1977) * Arrow Emblem Hawk of the Grand Prix (1977) * Space Pirate Captain Harlock (1978) * Ganbare Genki (1980) * Lupin VIII (1982) * Dragon Quest (1989) Sources: References External links * * * Rintaro page at Madhouse Category:Anime directors Category:1941 births Category:Living people Category:Madhouse people Category:Osamu Tezuka Category:People from Tokyo es:Rintaro fr:Rintarō it:Rintarō ja:りんたろう pl:Rintarō ru:Ринтаро fi:Rintaro